The Crimson Ryder
by The Crimson Ryder
Summary: OcxRWBY harem if you want to me to add your OC into it email me at
1. Chapter 1

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 1

A child is born

Every 1000 years when two human parents conceive a child, that child will be a Faunus, born to do

something great but many people believe that when this child is born it breaks the natural balance and

the child is shunned in society. The date is July 24th 2000, a human male and female are about to have a

child, the birth of this child will forever change the history of Remnant. As the child was removed from

the mother's womb the doctor handed the mother her child and it was a healthy baby boy but he was

not human, he was a Faunus. The entire room was shocked at the fact that two humans conceived a

Faunus child, what the hell is that thing?! The father said, our son the mother said with a smile and a

frown on her face, that thing is no son of mine! The father said as he walked out of the delivery room,

both the mother and the child were in tears as the father left his girlfriend and his newborn Faunus son.

Three days later the mother walked out of the hospital with the child and took a close look at the child,

he had Black hair and Crimson eyes just like his mother I will call you Ryder the mother said with a smile

and the child smiled back


	2. Chapter 2

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 2

7 years later

The year is 2007 and the mother has continued to raise the child now known as Ryder all by herself on

the island of Patch, word got out of the human parents who had a Faunus child and the mother and

Ryder were outcasts in society. Mama? The child asked, why do people look hate us? They don't hate

you Ryder they're just jealous that you're special and they're not, but all the kids at school make fun of

me, they pull my ears, and call me a disgrace and say that I should never have been born I say with tears

in my eyes. Ignore them Ryder as long as I'm here I will always protect you, promise? I promise my

mother says as she hugs me and sends me off to school. As I get on the bus to go to school the bus

driver gives me a dirty look and scowls at me, I go to sit by myself at the back of the bus as the bus

heads towards its next stop. Nice cat ears freak, one of the boys says as he trips me and I fall on the floor

the whole bus laughs as the bus driver purposely slams the brakes and sends me flying to the back, as

the bus stops to pick up the next kids I get to my seat and shy away from everyone else. Two girls about

the same age as me walk towards the back of the bus while kids warn them, the freak is back there they

all say laughing, as the girls reach the back of the bus they spot me and the girl with red hair walks up to

me, don't hurt me I say curled up in a ball while the other kids laugh, the red haired girl sits beside me

while the blonde haired girl sits across from her, I won't hurt you the red haired girl says, neither will I

said the blonde haired girl I smiled a bit and sat normally as I talked to the girls, my name's Ruby and

that's my sister Yang Ruby said in a cheerful voice, what's your name? They both said, Ryder I said, why

do people hate you? They both said, my mom and dad were humans and I'm a Faunus I said showing

them my panther ears. The whole ride to school and the whole ride home me, Ruby and Yang talked I

was so happy that I managed to make friends as I got off the bus and entered my house I found a

horrifying sight, my mother on the floor with a blood red Katana though her chest, m-mama?! I say with

tears in my eyes than I felt a thud and I was knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 3

On my own

Later that day there was a news report saying that a young woman was murdered and that her kid was

nowhere to be found the dead woman was Nancy Red and the child was Ryder Red, police found a red

blade through the woman's chest, a small child's bag, and a note that said all on your own now, no one

really cared except for a few people and they declared Ryder Red dead. Ruby and Yang were the few

people who were concerned along with there family, and their uncle Qrow set out to look for me, he

searched for two weeks and went home to tell them the bad news. Well? Ruby and Yang said with tears

in their eyes, I couldn't find him he said, I'm sorry tears rolled down Ruby and Yang's face as they gave

up and assumed that Ryder was dead. I woke up in the middle of a forest, it was winter and I was

freezing so I found a direction and started walking. After two hours of walking I found myself a cave and

took shelter for the night. I woke up and heard growling, it was a pack of beowolves and they looked

hungry I ran as fast as I could but I couldn't outrun them, as the beowolves closed in for the kill I shut

my eyes and screamed, MAMA! Then everything went black, I opened my eyes and found that fire had

engulfed around my body as I fired a firebolt at the beowolves, it exploded killing all the beowolves I

found a knife in my pocket and I used it to skin a beowolve for its fur so I could be warm in this cold

weather I walked north a little while longer until I passed out from exhaustion before I passed out I

heard someone speak, well what do we have here a voice? said as I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 4

A second chance

As I woke up I found myself on a bed with no recollection of anything and I heard the same voice of the

guy who saved me, oh, you're awake the man said he looked like he was at least in his early twenties,

where am I? Safe, the man says you're in one of the white fang encampments, the white fang who are

they? I ask, the White Fang are an organization that is dedicated to ensuring that humans and Faunus

can live together as equals, why did you save me? You are a Faunus and a very rare one at that, what do

you mean? You're the Faunus who was born by two human parents, something like that only happens

every 1000 years my name is Liam what's your name? Ryder, well Ryder welcome to the white fang your

training starts tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 5

6 years later

Alright everyone we have a new recruit joining us today, her name is Blake Belladonna, Liam said, Ryder

can you show her the ropes? Sure I said, great this meeting is over everyone back to training, after the

meeting ended Blake walked up to me, Ryder was it? Uh yeah I say rubbing my head nervously why'd

you join? I was an outcast in society because both my parents were human and they gave birth to me,

my father walked out on me as soon as I was born and my mother was killed by somebody I don't know

who, oh I'm sorry to hear that Blake said, it's fine I said anyways we should start training do you have a

weapon? I ask, yeah I have this sword Blake says answering my question alright so let's train. About

three weeks later we got a report that Liam was murdered and a new person would take his place and

lead the white fang his name was Adam Taurus, he was nothing like Liam, instead of peaceful protests

we did extremely violent and arsonistic things, we finally got the respect we deserved but not because

people accepted us, it was because they were afraid of us.


	6. Chapter 6

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 6

Escape

4 years later me, Adam, And Blake were on a mission to steal weapons and dust from a Schnee dust

company supply train. Ryder, you watch our backs with your sniper rifle, got it I say, Blake, you and m

e jump on the train and secure the weapons and dust, got it Blake said. As Adam and Blake got on the

train I could here fighting so I grabbed Crimson Justice and converted it to sniper rifle mode, I witnessed

one of the train cars explode and I focused my sights on Adam and Blake, I loaded and explosive dust

magazine into Crimson Justice and shot near Adam taking out at least 5 robots then a huge spider-like

robot jumped out and attacked Blake but Adam blocked it and activated his Semblance, with one swing

of his sword he completely destroyed the robot, then I saw Blake destroy the train car Adam was still

stranding him on the tracks, I followed Blake and we managed to escape from the white fang. After we

escaped we got our hands on some legal documents, changed our clothes and decided to hide our

Faunus identities, Blake found a bow to hide her cat ears and I found a black leather fedora, I also

decided to wear a black and red cowboy duster to go with the mysterious disguise.


	7. Chapter 7

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 7

Reunions

After me and Blake left the shop we headed towards a motel and stayed there until the morning, Blake?

Yeah Ryder? What school does those documents say we're going to? Beacon Academy Blake says, I've

heard about that place before, you have? Yeah, it's one of the most prestigious huntsman and huntress

schools in Remnant. We reached the motel, paid the innkeeper the money, and entered the room, it

was really dark out so we fell right asleep. After we woke up we got ready, and entered the bullhead

which took us to Beacon, during the flight I noticed two girls who looked very familiar one had a bright

red hood, and the other had very long blonde hair, they both looked at me but I shied away from them.

As the bullhead landed I noticed that Blake disappeared probably to read her book I walked towards

Ruby who was spinning with confusion and she fell onto some luggage. I ran over to her as she was

being lectured by a white haired girl, the girl started shaking elemental dust in Ruby's face which made

her sneeze and she exploded, literally. After the girl finished lecturing Ruby she stormed off, isn't she

just a ray of sunshine I say in a sarcastic voice as Ruby turns around, RYDER! She yells as she jumps into

my arms and hugs me while crying I smiled and hug her back, but the report said you were dead! How,

how are you alive? The news didn't care whether I was alive or dead hey just assumed I was dead, after

my mother was killed I was knocked unconscious and brought to a forest I was saved by a guy named

Liam who enrolled me into a hidden school in a village in the forest and after ten years I got into

Beacon. Will all first year students report to the auditorium for a quick speech then me and Ruby

headed to the auditorium, I looked at Ruby and noticed that she had wolf ears, I didn't know you were a

Faunus Ruby, Yang's also a Faunus she said as we headed to the auditorium.


	8. Chapter 8

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 8

Prove Your Worth

As we entered the auditorium I heard ruby's sister yang, I saved you a spot sis! She yelled as we walkedover to her, who's your friend? Yang said as I removed the fedora from my head to reveal my pantherears, been a while eh yang? Her eyes widen as she crushes me with a hug, RYDER! She yells whilehugging me, please let go of me I say as my face turns blue she lets me go as Ozpin starts togive hisspeech, after the speech we headed to the ballroom for the night until the morning, as we unrolled our sleeping bags, Yang and Ruby got up and flopped onto me, what are you doing? I say, going to sleep they said in perfect unison as they fall asleep I smile and fall asleep with them. In the middle of the night I feel two people nuzzle up next to me, I look at them and it's Blake and Weiss, as they nuzzle up to my shoulder they fall asleep, I small and go to sleep. In the morning Blake is the first of us to wake up, she sees me asleep and has a devilish look on her face, she gets really close to my face and licks the side of my face, this sends a big chill up my spine as I jersey up knocking everyone off me, I look at the time and it reads 9 o clock as I get up and so does everyone else, as we head towards the lockers I confront Weiss about what happened yesterday. Why'd you fall asleep with me? I say, I thought you wanted to be alone, well I-I thought since yang and Ruby were laying beside you I thought I could too, also being beside you made me feel safer, I wanted to repay you for what you did for me a few months ago when you helped me take down that knight, I know you have Ruby, Yang and Blake as girlfriends but can I be yours too Ryder? Weiss says with a blush on her face, okay I said as she lit up and hugged me, hey! Yang said, what are you two doing? Yang asked, I have 4 girls now, I thought there was just me, Ruby and Blake she says as she puts the pieces together, ohhh, she says finally putting the pieces together, well whatever, I ain't one to judge she say with a smile on her face as she kisses me on the lips making me and Weiss blush, come on, everyone's at the cliffs she says as she walks away, I grab my dustsaber 44. Magnum revolver, 50. Caliber sniper rifle, and my two foot long red blade and head to the cliffs. As we reached 5 he cliffs Ozpin gave another speech and said something that caught my attention, there will be one five person team and this will be based off of how well you work with others, the first person you lock eyes with upon landing will be your partner for the rest of your time here, as he launches us off the cliff. I use my Semblance to slow my ascent and land gracefully on a tree, I jump down and start looking for Yang, Ruby, Blake, or Weiss. I run at full speed and slam into someone, knocking them down as I land on top of them, ahh I hear someone say sexually as I look down to see that I landed on top of Yang and I was groping her boobs, I blushed furiously as I get up off of yang who is still blushing, this is not the time or the place for playing Ryder, Yang says in a mocking voice as she gets up, maybe later she says with a grin on her face as we head towards the artifacts. As we're walking I here a sound in the distance, Yang do you hear that? Yeah, but what is it? We follow the noise to an ancient looking cave, we entered the cave and it spoke. Who are you?! The voice said in a booming voice, Ryder, my name is Ryder, so, the legend is true! What legend? In 1017 years the child of legend will enter the cave of Legends, and make his mark on Remnant, you will learn a lot in your travels boy, but if the legend is true then you must prove your worth! What's it talking about Ryder? I don't know, now go child! I sense a far powerful evil, something more powerful than the Grimm the voice said as me and Yang left the cave, what was that about? Yang said, I don't know but if what it said was true, that there was something far more powerful and evil than the Grimm than we should tell someone about it.


	9. Chapter 9

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 9

Fight time

After we left the cave we heard gunshots, that sounds like crescent rose! Yang said as she headed in the direction of the gunshots, Yang! Don't run off we gotta stick together! I shouted as I followed her, Yang's instincts were right as it was ruby, Weiss, and Blake fighting an entire horde of beowolves, one of them charged us, Yang got ready to fight, she readied ember Cellica but I pulled out lawbringer and fired 2 shots at the beowolf, killing it instantly as its head exploded, the two on the left are yours yang! As I pull out my dustsaber which emits a red blade as I charge the others, cutting two of them in half, Yang fires three ranged shots at the beowolves then punches a hole through both of them. The five of us managed to kill them all, after we finished killing the last one, Ruby jumped into my arms and hugged me, that was so cool Ryder! She said a million things at once after she was done talking we headed towards the artifacts. Once we reached the four artifacts Ruby and Weiss grabbed one, while me yang and Blake grabbed one, the other four students, jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora grabbed the other two, we all headed towards the cliffs only to be stopped by a Deathstalker and a Nevermore, Jaune! You, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora deal with the Deathstalker, we've got the Nevermore! Got it! Jaune yelled as they went off to deal with the Deathstalker, Get to higher ground! I yelled as we all dodged the Nevermore's sharp feathers, we pulled out our weapons and began firing at the bird, Blake used her ribbon to throw yang up to the Nevermore, Yang shot it in the mouth as it slammed into the mountain, Weiss! Freeze it's tail! I shouted, on it! As she froze the birds tail than she used her glyphs to launch Ruby at the bird who than dragged it up the cliff before decapitating its head. Alright Ruby! We all yelled as we made our way to the auditorium, as Ozpin announced the teams he announced the five person team, the five person team will consist of Ruby Rose, Ryder Red, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, they will form team RRWBY, all four of them jumped on to me as I fell over taking them with me as we laughed, we were all given scrolls to communicate with each other, before we left for our dorms Ozpin grabbed mine and Yang's shoulder, we need to talk you two, Blake, Ruby, Weiss go to the dorm we'll catch up! Okay! They all said as me and Yang followed Ozpin to his office.


	10. Chapter 10

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 10

First Day As A Team

As me and Yang Followed Ozpin to his office we stayed quiet, as we entered his office he told us to sit down. Just so you two know, you're not in trouble I just have a few questions, what's up? Said Yang, yesterday, during the Initiation I was watching the cameras and saw you two enter a cave, what about it? I said, well Ryder that cave was no ordinary cave, it was the cave of the chosen hero, do you know the legend? Yes, every thousand years two human parents will conceive a Faunus child and that child is born to do something great. Do you know your mother and father? I know my mom was a human but she was killed 10 years ago, I don't know what my father is since he walked out on me when I was born. Is that so? Well that's all the questions I have for you, you can go now, your dorm number is on your scroll. What was that about Ryder? I don't know yang, but we should go to our dorms, as we reached our dorm Yang fell asleep so I carried her inside, as I opened the door Ruby, Blake, and Weiss jumped on me, knocking me to the floor, where'd you two go? Ozpin just had some questions about yesterday. Anyways, I say as I place yang on one of the beds, what's up? We're decorating the room! Ruby says in a cheerful voice, we put it to a vote and decided to put the four beds together, it was Ruby's idea, so we can all sleep in the same bed! Ruby said, it was almost midnight so we got some rest. In the morning I woke up to all four of them sleeping beside me and sleeping on my chest, Blake purred and Ruby and Yang lightly growled, I poked Blake signaling her to wake up, I did the same thing to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss, it was 7:30 so we had enough time get ready. Y-Yang?! I say while blushing, what? Where are your clothes?! She smirks and leans in to kiss me, I didn't need them she says with a grin, well, so much for being subtle I say as I get out of bed and put my clothes on, after that Blake, Ruby and Weiss got out of the shower and Yang had her clothes on, I heard yelling what's wrong Ryder? Nothing I say wiping the drool from my mouth, Weiss was about to say something but then Ruby's stomach growling like crazy as she was still surprisingly half asleep, need food she said in a groggy voice as she got dressed and head to the breakfast area. As she left the four of us laughed as we followed her. As we entered the breakfast area we sat next to team JNPR to eat, who wants to challenge me in a pancake eating contest!? Nora says in a intimidating voice, I raise my hand, I do! I say in a intimidating voice, everyone looks at me, all with the same surprised expression as I sit next to Nora and begin, as we fly through the food like wood in a woodchipper it was a close match but Nora as I fell backwards, Nora had a look of achievement as she reached out her hand to help me up, thanks I say grabbing her hand as she lifts me up, everyone still had their surprised look because I almost beat Nora at eating pancakes, we all laughed as we headed to Glynda's sparring class. Who wants to be the first to duel someone? Glynda said, I stand up, I do! I say, Mr. Ryder alright and who will your opponent be? Nora Valkyrie! I say as every one including Ms. Goodwitch and Nora were surprised, are you sure? Glynda says thinking I'm insane, absolutely! I say as I walk down to the arena as does Nora, we both prepare to fight as Nora puts her Warhammer into launcher mode, I pull out Lawbringer as Nora gives me a devilish grin, I give her the same look, Begin! She says as Nora fires 2 rounds at me as they explode, I roll out of the way just in time as I load aura-piercing rounds into Lawbringer and fire at Nora, 2 out of the 3 shots hit her as she staggers and turns her weapon into a Warhammer and charges me, I ready my dustsaber but she's quick and lands a blow on my shoulder as I use the momentum of the swing and counter it finishing off the last of Nora's aura gauge. Everyone has there jaws dropped as I reach out to help Nora up, she has a smile on her face as well as shocked look as I walk out of the arena, the bell rings as we head towards the lunch area, I sense someone's aura but it's not anyone's in the class it feels powerful, almost familiar.


	11. Chapter 11

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 11

Episode

As I left the class Ruby jumped on me, smiling as everyone else's face was still set to stun, that was

amazing Ryder! Ruby exclaimed how did you beat her?! Jaune chimed in, most of my fighting style is

using an opponents attacks against them I explained, though I might have gone a little overboard with

breaking her aura, she should be fine by now I say as we head to the lunch area and sit down. As we're

eating I noticed four assholes harassing a Faunus, a rabbit to be precise, nice ears freak! The leader of

the group says pulling her ears, ahh! She says in pain, Yang notices me shaking a little, Ryder you okay?

What's wrong with him? Weiss asks, he's having flashbacks to when he was a kid, we grew up with him

sorta and he was bullied by just about every kid and adult in school back then. I won't let anyone else

suffer what I've been through! I yell as I get up and walk towards the group, go away freak! The leader

says, can't you see we're busy?! He says as he attempts to slap the girl, she covers her eyes still in pain

because someone else in the group is pulling her ears, I grab his wrist, slowly crushing it as he screams in

pain, let go freak! He yells as people including my team, the Faunus girls team, and team JNPR circle us.

That's not my name! I am not a freak! My name is Ryder Red! I yell as I tighten my grip on his wrist,

seriously let go! Want me to let go?! Then get out of here and HER ALONE! I yell tossing him

across the room as his friends follow, goddammit! I yell running away Ryder! Ruby, Yang, Blake, and

Weiss yell as I run towards our dorm. As I enter the room I slam the door and lock it as I sit on the beds

When I was revisiting Patch some one recognized me and handed me an envelope that was labeled

Ryder, I open the envelope and there are some pictures in it as well as a blade mounted on a wrist

guard, I place the wrist blade on the bed and look at the pictures, my eyes widen at the sight

Of the pictures she's still alive?! I say in shock I saw her die! There's no way she could be alive!

I hear a knock at the door so I open it, it's the girl from before, she has tears in her eyes

What's wrong? I say as she hugs me knocking me to the floor, thank you! She says with tears

In her eyes you don't have to cry I say, she gets off me and wipes the tears from her eyes, after she

Stopped crying she gave another hug but also placed a kiss on my lips, my face turns bright red after that

And she smiles so I smile back, hey, what's your name? I say with a smile, she smiles back and replies,

Velvet as she walks out the door and waves as she leaves. After she leaves Yang walks in with a smirk on

Her face, what? I say getting a bit intimate with other girls before me eh? She says as she sits on the bed

and gives me a kiss on the lips, come on Ryder, the whole team is worried about you after your

"episode" let's go let them know you're okay! Alright I say as I kiss her on the cheek as she blushes, as

we walk back to the lunch area, me and Yang sense the same aura from before, Ryder you feel that?

We're being watched but it doesn't feel evil I say as we keep walking.


	12. Chapter 12

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 12

As yang and I entered the lunch area I was tackled by Blake and Weiss while Ruby just stood there in

worry, why'd you run away Ryder? Weiss asked, I needed some time alone that's all, liar I heard Yang

say in audibly as the speaker went off we went to the forest to collect some tree sap. As we walked

through the forest I noticed Cardin and his team along with velvet disappear into the distance so I

followed, I heard angry yelling and Velvet scream so I ran towards the noise, I hid behind a tree so they

couldn't see me, all five of them were at the edge of the cliff which was a long way down, where is her

team? I say, worried, damn him! Ruining our fun like that Cardin says with a smirk as he strikes Velvet

while his team laughs, good thing we're alone here he says with a smirk this time hitting her with his

mace causing blood to come out of her face, Cardin doesn't notice me sneak up to him as he winds up

another swing. I grab his arm, disarming him and throwing his weapon to the side, his team sneaks up

on me grabbing both my arms while Cardin punches me in the chest while I groan in pain, they bring me

to the edge of the cliff and knock me unconscious, the last thing I remember hearing was RYDER NO!

Which came from Velvet as I blacked out and hit the ground at the bottom of the cliff. I woke up several

Hours later as I sensed an aura but heard the steps of a Grimm, shit! I yell as I'm approached by the

Grimm but this one is different, it's just a baby, an Ursa? I say as I get up and ready my dustsaber, it

cowers in fear as I realize the aura is coming from the Grimm, I put away my dustsaber and put my hand

out, it's okay little guy I won't hurt you. The baby Ursa licks my hand and rubs it head against my hand,

wanna come with me pal? Yes! The Ursa says telepathically YOU CAN TALK?! Yes but only to you master

the Ursa says, just call me Ryder okay? The term master makes me uncomfortable, you're gonna need a

name, I got it! Grimmsby, he nods as we head deeper into the forest. I sense the same familiar aura

from before, it's following me, come out! I know you're here! Ha-ha! Impressive chosen one! I expected

nothing more from you, the voice says as it comes out of hiding and reveals itself, who are you? I am

Raivok.


	13. Chapter 13

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 13

Back at the top of the cliff Cardin was still attacking Velvet as he attempted to hit her again a hand

stopped him, shouldn't you be dead Ryder? He says as turns to his friends who hightailed out at the

sight of the person who stopped his hand, it was someone from her team and she looked pissed. She

beat him to near death with her weapon, after she finished she walked over to Velvet as everyone else

showed up. You okay Velvet? Coco asks, Ryder he, she starts crying, what happened to Ryder?! Ruby ,

Blake, Yang, and Weiss ask, terrified. He's dead! She yells as she breaks down into tears while Cardin lets

out a laugh, Yang grabs him and punches him in the leg, breaking it, Mother Fucker! She yells,

repeatedly punching him while the whole group tries to get her off him, she stops punching him as both

his legs are broken and he's knocked unconscious, Yang also breaks into tears as they head back to

Beacon. Ryder! You are a special child with abilities beyond comprehension, but you do not know how

to control them, so I will teach you! Alright, let's do this I say, first Ryder you must focus your aura into a

particular part of your body like your palm to release your energy, okay, I say getting into position and

focus all my aura into my palm, Hah! It's working! Good, now aim at that tree and fire! I aim my hand at

the tree and fire a bolt of fire at the tree, incinerating it, now, keep doing that until you can do it without

a second thought. One month later I mastered most of my abilities, excellent work Ryder! Thank you

Raivok, now, is there anything you need? I need a way back to Beacon, back to my team, my, girlfriends,

is that it? Yes sir! I have an old bullhead we can use to fly up there, how long will it take to fly, about 30

minutes, alright let's go, come on Grimmsby! I can't go with you Ryder, why not? As you can see I am a

Grimm I will be killed on site but when your in trouble I will come to your aid! Guess this is goodbye for

now pal, I wave as Raivok and I enter the bullhead and fly to Beacon. Ozpin, yes glynda? There is a

damaged bullhead in the courtyard and students are circling it, I sense two powerful aura readings,

could it be Ryder? Possibly I suggest we see it for ourselves alright he says as they walk to the courtyard.


	14. Chapter 14

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 14

Return to Beacon

As students circle the bullhead the hatch opens, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang walk to the hatch as it

opens, keep your weapons ready! Ruby says, they all nod in agreement as I walk out the hatch,

everyone's weapons drop out of there hands, RYDER! Ruby yells jumping into my arms, kissing me, her

wolf ears perked up, everyone else just stands in surprise as 4 other girls jump on me, knocking me to

the floor, it was Blake, Weiss, Velvet and Yang, they all smiled as they got off of me, Velvet hugs me

tightly, I saw you die! I'm a lot more durable than that and a tree broke my fall, Ryder your aura it, feels

stronger than before, I had some help from someone, Ruby uh you can let go now, no! I'm not letting

go! She says with a blush, Yang help me she's crushing my lungs! As yang gets Ruby off of me she kisses

me, good to have you back! She says as I notice Cardin in a wheelchair, no fucking way! You should be

dead! I walk over to him as he cowers even though I want to kill you and I should a man in the forest

told me that the weak hold grudges, only the strong have the will to forgive, I tell him as I walk over to

my team, not only has he gotten stronger, he's also matured a lot! Weiss says blushing, her face redder

than Ruby's cloak as she and Blake give in and hug me, Ryder! A voice says, it was Ozpin, after your done

with your reunion I would like a word in private please, sure I say as I rub Yang and Ruby's Faunus ears

and whispered see you at the dorm, as I follow Ozpin, both of them are blushing. I entered his office and

I sat down, Ryder your aura is overwhelmingly powerful, I know like 4 other students said that and I

replied with I had help from someone, but who? Ozpin asked, his name is Raivok, I see, you may go now

I suspect your team misses you oh and Ryder? Next time something like this happens, contact me, I nod

as I walk out the door, Raivok hmm that name sounds familiar. As I enter the dorm I'm tackled to the

ground by Blake, everyone else is sleeping she says with a grin as she starts to purr, what's that mean I

say, there is no response, I can't see her because it's nighttime and the lights are off, I hear Yang, Ruby,

and Weiss snore as Blake kisses me, I let it happen and she smiles as I play with her cat ears, she lets out

a quiet and playful moan as I kiss her on the lips, my tongue touching hers, she starts to blush heavily as

she starts to fall asleep, I love you Ryder she says as she falls asleep, I love you too Blake I say with a

smile as I fall asleep


	15. Chapter 15

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 15

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang wake up to see me and Blake sleeping together, the sheets covering us, looks like

someone had fun yesterday, Weiss says with a bit of anger in her voice, damn! Yang says with a lustful

grin as they walk out the door to get food. An hour later, I wake up, I try to get out of the bed but Blake

pulls me back, I fall on her chest, morning Beautiful! I say with a grin as she blushes I break out of her

grip and walk towards the door, where are you going? Blake asks, still half asleep, for a walk I say as I

walk out the door. I leave the room and close the door, I turn around and Velvet's in front of me, oh it's

you I say in surprise good morning! I say as tears start to drop from her face, what's wrong? Is it

something I said? Follow me, she says as she walks away from my dorm as I follow her. Okay now will

you tell me what's wrong? She hugs me, still crying, I'm sorry! For what? I say, confused, for everything!

Getting you in trouble, almost getting you killed! She I don't know if I could live with myself if I got you

killed! You've protected me from Cardin and his crew, and I've done nothing to repay you for that! She

starts to cry even more, the only way you'd be safe is I just di-, I kiss her before she can finish, she

blushes as I remove my lips from her mouth, you want to repay me?! Than don't talk like that! Don't talk

down to yourself, and don't talk about killing yourself! I've already lost someone I loved once and I

won't let it happen again! She wipes the tears from her eyes and walks away, before she leaves she hugs

me again, thank you! She says smiling for the first time, don't mention it! She waves and walks away. I

walk outside and sit underneath a tree, I should visit Patch again, it's been 10 years since I've been

there, great idea Ryder! Ruby says, dangling from the tree, she jumps down onto my lap and gives me a

kiss, how long have you been there? I say rubbing her wolf ears, long enough, she says as she starts to

blush I'll get the rest of the team, even if we go to Patch where are we going to stay? My mom's place!

Your mom? Oh right! You haven't seen my family other than yang yet! Lets go get everyone else! She

says dragging me to the dorm, as we enter the dorm Weiss walks up to me and kisses me, I blush, oh,

hey guys! What's up? Yang asks, we're going to Patch! Ruby says happily we leave in five hours so get

your gear! As we leave I grab Lawbringer, my dustsaber, and my sniper rifle, as I opened the door Yang

bumped into me, she kisses me, her tongue touching mine, as the kiss ended she smiled and locked my

arm with hers, come on Ryder! We're gonna be late! She says as we get to the bullhead and fly to Patch.


	16. Chapter 16

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 16

10 Years

During the flight Ruby called her mom to let her know that we were coming to Patch for a couple weeks,

she was overjoyed and said she couldn't wait to see her again, she hung up and nuzzled up to my

shoulder, can I sleep with you til we get there Ryder? Sure I said as she kissed me and fell asleep, as did

I, as the bullhead landed in Patch we got off only to be greeted by Ruby's mom, dad, and her uncle.

RUBY! Her mother says jumping into her arms, hugging her, it's so good to see you! Guess it runs in the

family, who are they? She says pointing to me, Weiss, and Blake. This is Weiss, and Blake, my

teammates, and this is Ryder, my other teammate, and boyfriend, Ahem! Blake, Weiss, and Yang say,

you mean yours and our boyfriend?! Right, she says, Ryder hmm? Oh you mean the Ryder that went

missing 10 years ago that you two were so distraught about? Anyways my name is summer, nice to

meet you! The pleasures all mine! I say, it's been 10 years since I've been here I say to myself, let me

take your bags! Summer says, it's okay I've got them, I hoist the luggage over my shoulder as we walk

toward the house. Here we are! Summer says, you can put the bags here, I fall over from the weight of

the luggage, everyone laughs as I get up why'd you pack so much?! I say straining to get up, we'll be

here for a couple of weeks Ruby said, so I packed enough stuff to last for 2 weeks! Ruby, half of your

luggage is filled with cookies! What?! She says eating a cookie, I get hungry a lot! Yeah I could tell I say

sarcastically it's getting dark out and it's been a long flight so you 5 should get some rest Summer says,

here's the thing though, what? I ask, there's only 2 guest rooms, I call sleeping with Ryder! Weiss

exclaims, it's only fair I guess Ruby says, than the 3 of us will sleep in the other guest room. As Weiss and

I enter the room I turn the light on and go to the bathroom to get undressed, I walk out of the bathroom

with nothing but my pants on as I enter the room, Weiss is stripped down to nothing but her underwear

and bra, she notices me in the corner of her eye, my face as red as a tomato, and a bit of blood coming

from my nose, what? She says smiling, it's hot in here and I thought you were used to seeing us naked

considering last night with Blake! How do you know about that?! I'm one of the only smart people on

this team, I'm supposed to know this stuff she says, pushing me onto the bed and laying on top of me, I

know where this I going don't I? Yep! She says getting up and locking the door, and dimming the lights,

she gets back on top of me and starts to kiss me, her tongue touching mine, she gets on her stomach

and puts my hands on her breasts I gently move my hands as she starts to moan, ahh! She says,

blushing as she takes off her bra, exposing her pale white breasts, she grabs my head and places it near

them, be gentle she says softly as I suck on them softly, her moans become even more intense as I flip

her over and start to kiss her neck, she flips me over and plays with the zipper on my pants, they come

undone as it exposes my member, she strokes it lightly, and she smiles, it's bigger than I thought! She

says blushing, I keep quiet but not for long as her strokes get faster before she puts my member in

between her breasts and starts moving up and down, my member is harder as she moves her breasts

away from it and gives me a confused look, what now? She says, I grin, I thought it was your job to know

everything? You've been pleasuring me this whole time, it's turn I say getting up and removing her

underwear, I stick my finger into her clit and start rubbing it, her face is red hot as she starts to moan,

ahh! She softly says, do it more she says quietly as I do it faster before removing my finger and placing

my member into her area, Ahh! It hurts she says with a mix of pain and pleasure, but, don't stop, please,

I move it slowly as she starts to moan even more, take it out for a second, I remove it from her area, she

gets up and pushes me onto the bed, Weiss sits on my stomach, my member right in front of her, she

proceeds to rub her vagina against it as she starts to moan, this feels so good! She says as she stops

rubbing it, she grabs it and begins to suck on it, as her face gets red hot, as does mine, she stops sacking

it and places it inside of her as she starts to moan, she begins bouncing up and down on it as she moans

softly but violently, she takes it out of her vagina and puts it in her ass and starts moaning, to keep quiet

she puts her lips on mine and starts to tongue kiss me, she screams inside of my mouth as I cream inside

of her ass, Weiss goes to the bathroom inside of our room to clean herself up. She's back in her

underwear and bra as she climbs back in to bed with me, I zip up my pants and kiss Weiss, she lays on

my shoulder and whispers, I love you Ryder, same to you Weiss I say as we fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 17

Voices

I woke up in a black and red landscape with a long staircase, born with a naturally curious personality I

climbed up the staircase without hesitation, as I made it to the top of the staircase I found a person, a

woman to be precise, um excuse me miss? Where am I? Welcome young hero! Why does everyone call

me a hero! I've done nothing to prove it! Exactly, you didn't earn the title of hero, you were born into

the title, the Faunus of legend, your ability to manipulate fire is not your Semblance, it is a gift from the

gods, that with this power you will scorch away the evil in the world and set afire a new Era of peace for

Remnant! Enough of the play on words, I already have to deal with 2 people who make puns! No go my

child you must wake up! Wake up! The woman says, Wake up! Blake says as I snap awake, huh? I say

half awake, what happened? You were talking in your sleep, you were writhing on pain so Weiss went

and got us, there's a knock on the door, is he alright? Summer asks, worried, I'm fine Ms. Rose! Just a

nightmare, oh thank goodness! What were you dreaming about? Yang asked, Yang, remember in the

forest when we heard those voices? Yeah, what about them? That voice was speaking to me, what'd it

say? Everyone asked, something's coming, and it's powerful, and very evil! Musta been one hell of a

dream! A random voice said, who's that?! I say jumping out of bed and grabbing Lawbringer, flicking it

into blade mode, Ryder relax! That's my Uncle Qrow! Oh, I say flicking Lawbringer into gun mode and

holstering it, nice reflexes kid! He says tossing back a drink, anyways can everyone get out please? Why?

Everyone asked, so I can get changed, ohhh everyone says, well we'll leave you alone for now, we'll be

outside waiting for you! Ruby says in a happy voice, closing the door, I get ready, and head out with

everyone into town. As we walk through the street people keep on eyeing me, giving either dirty of

surprised looks, what's their problem? Weiss asks, a lot of people hate me here because I was the

infamous Faunus who's actual mother was a human, or they're surprised that I'm still alive, what? She

asks, long story me, Yang, and Ruby say at the same time, anyways Blake says, changing the subject,

when could Lawbringer do that? Do what? I ask, turn into a sword, I thought it was just a revolver, I

didn't know it could do that either I say, I just acted on instinct but hey I'm not complaining about it,

where are we going anyways? Yang asked, I need to buy more ammo and I think we all need some new

clothes, why? Ruby asked, because I think we all just brought the clothes on our backs, good point! Ruby

said, as we entered the clothing store. Ruby bought the same combat skirt but with a little more armor

on it and a different color, Weiss bought a black and white trench coat and a skirt, Blake bought a white

shirt and black pants, Yang bought a black, white, and gold jacket, and I bought a cowboy duster, along

with some cargo pants, we left the store and bought some ammo for all our weapons, we got back at

night but I didn't make it to the bed, I passed out on the couch, everyone smiled and went to the guest

rooms and went to sleep. A week later we boarded the bullhead back know to beacon but before we left

Summer and Qrow waved at us, and we waved back as the hatch closed and we returned to Beacon,

nothing really special happened while we were gone and We returned to our dorms, we were greeted

by JNPR and CFVY. After that we went to class, everyone noticed that Weiss wasn't being herself lately,

her affection towards me was on par with that of Yang, Ruby, and Blake combined, after class ended we

returned to our dorms and went to sleep, with my team sleeping on me of course.


	18. Chapter 18

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 18

Battle For Vale

I was the first to wake up, I took advantage of this and went for a walk, I sat underneath a tree to clear

my head when my scroll started ringing, hello? Who is this? Taurus! How'd you get this number?! You

two are terrible at covering your tracks! What do you want?! All I'm going to say is, everything you and

her love will be destroyed, your friends, all of Vale and especially your team! You listen to me fucker!

Leave them outta this, this is between you and me! He hangs up, as I throw my scroll in the air. Yang

catches it and tosses it back to me, what's up Ryder? She says as she lays down on my lap and kisses me,

I pet her fox ears as she quietly growls, I have some bad news, what? Yang asks, a bit worried, the white

fang just declared war on Vale, I have something to say too Ryder, a couple weeks ago, let me guess you

know what happened between me and Weiss don't you? She smiles and licks me, I do now! But that's

not important what is important is that we prepare for war, get the teams, and I'll get the headmaster,

we have about a day or 2 to prepare, Yang runs off to gather the teams of Beacon Academy, and I get

the headmaster. I burst into the door, Ozpin! I yell, what is it Ryder?! It's early in the morning why are

you so distraught? We need the atlesian military! Why? War is about to break out between all of Vale

and the white fang! I see, I'll get ironwood on the phone, what about Beacon? Yang's gathering all the

students and teams that will fight! Alright then go back to your team and gear up! On it! I say as I head

back to the dorm. Yang! Are all the teams gathered? Yeah we have over a thousand students will to fight

for Vale! What about you? We have the full support of the atlesian military! Where's the war taking

place?! Ruby asks, confused and ready to fight, according to Taurus, Vale! Let's get down there and

prepare for anything! On it everyone says as we board bullheads and take to the streets to defend Vale.

2 days later, we see white fang soldiers and Adam in the distance , how many are there? Blake asked,

almost 500 thousand, I don't think all of us are making it out of here, but we'll fight to our dying breath,

as civilians board bullheads to avoid oncoming white fang soldiers, the white fang charge us, okay

everyone! For our ancestors, ancestors! Attack! As we change in to battle the white fang. Yang do it! I

yell as I jump on her hands, she fires Ember Celica in the air launching me upwards as my fist is engulfed

in flames I hit the ground, destroying at least 100 soldiers, as the fight rages on, white fang soldiers are

dropping left and right as the atlesian military drops in its soldiers to deal with the stragglers, just as I

think the battle is done I see Weiss and Ruby fighting Adam, dammit they're losing, Blake! Help me deal

with him, Blake gets in front of me and charges him with a shadow as I follow, he strikes the shadow as

it disintegrates, my blade clashes with his, he kicks me into a nearby wall as I fall, Ryder! Everyone says

as Adam charges me, I get ready to block it but I'm pushed out of the way by Weiss who takes the hit for

me, NO! I shouted, running to her side, uh guys there are more soldiers coming, just then I hear a roar

coming from an Ursa, Grimmsby? I say as he attacks the soldiers, I may not win this war but I managed

to kill someone you love! Adam says, smirking as tears run down my face, Weiss coughs up some blood

on my face, she's alive but barely, Ruby! Get her out of here! I yell as she grabs Weiss and heads over to

the group, Adam charges his moonslice and charges Ruby. I sprint over to her, blocking the attack, losing

my left arm in the process, leave them ALONE! I yell as my hair turns red and produces fire, he backs

away as I take out Lawbringer, flicking it into blade mode, I charge him and clash swords, my strikes are

quick and powerful, he strains to keep up, I stop swinging and his sword goes through my chest, RYDER!

Ruby, Blake, and Yang yell, R-Ryder! Weiss says very weakly, he smirks, if I'm dying! Huh? YOU'RE

COMING WITH ME! I yell as my hidden blade goes into his throat, killing him instantly, as he falls he

grabs his sword, taking it out of my chest, as I black out from blood loss, my hair goes from fiery red to

my normal black hair color, as I black out I hear a bullhead,

and Yang picking me and Weiss up as we get to the bull head and head for the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 19

Awakening

Weiss you're awake! Ruby says, hugging her, how long have I been asleep? Weiss asks, about 3 weeks

Blake says, you were injured badly during the fight, the nurse says as she walks in, now Ms. Schnee, do

you remember anything that happened during the fight? Well, I remember Ruby and I fighting Adam,

Ryder fighting him, me pushing Ryder out of the way, Getting hurt, and Ryder blacking out, Ryder! Is he

alright?! Weiss asks, worried, he's in the next room resting up, he went through a lot of pain, losing his

arm, getting stabbed, and still fighting when his aura was depleted, he's more durable than you Yang!

Ruby says, jokingly, I have to go check on him now, just get some rest Ms. Schnee, Weiss nods her head

and falls asleep. 4 weeks later Weiss has been back on her feet for about 2 weeks, sigh, he's still asleep

isn't he? Yep, doctors say he won't be awake for another 14 weeks, Ruby hasn't even left his room,

Blake adds, that's understandable, she's younger than all of us, she hasn't handled this type of loss in

her life Yang says, he did always make us feel special, Weiss adds, Yang snickers, yeah, like back in Patch

the first day we were there! What do you mean? Blake asked, Ryder banged Weiss in the guest room

back in Patch, Weiss blushed furiously as Blake's eyes widened, he managed to "melt the ice queen"

Yang said in a pun as Weiss and Blake groaned. Hey Ryder! Ruby says, you haven't missed much in the

time you've been asleep, after the fight ended the atlesian military cleaned up Vale, and offered to pay

and assist in the building of new houses for the citizens of Vale, though the team isn't the same without

you! Ruby says, starting to cry, as she climbs onto my stomach and lays next to me, crying her eyes out,

she feels something touch her wolf ears, she looks up, tears run down her face, R-Ryder? I smile and

look at her, I'm about to say something but I'm interrupted by Ruby kissing me, her tongue touching

mine, as she hugs me, the kiss ends as she shouts, RYDER! She yells, you're awake! We heard yelling

what's wrong? The rest of the team, Summer, Qrow, Weiss's sister Winter and her father yell as they

enter the room to see Ruby clutching close to my chest, my eyes open, Ryder! Weiss, Blake, and Yang

yell as they all hug me tightly, please let go I can't breathe I say straining to breathe. They stop hugging

me as I look around, why's my arm made of metal? you lost your arm protecting Ruby and Weiss, Yang

Says, Winter approaches me, she hugs me as Weiss blushes, you may be a Faunus, but you saved my

sister's life, that I can respect, her father walks up to Weiss and slaps her hard, what was that for?!

Weiss yells, rubbing her face, that's for dating a Faunus, he winds up to slap her again but I stop his

hand, Ryder? Don't you dare hurt her! I say, releasing his arm, you okay? I say, helping her up, thanks for

not hurting him, Weiss says as she hugs me, get away from him! Her father yells as I walk over to him,

listen, what if Weiss died today? Do you want the last memory you have of her be you slapping your

own daughter?! My hair burns red, my advice, care for your family, you never know when they might

disappear, as I leave the infirmary, Yang follows me back into the dorm while everyone else stays in the

infirmary.


	20. Chapter 20

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 20

Ryder! Yang yells, what's wrong? You seem off, it's nothing, I'm just coping with the fact that I have a

robot arm and that I watched Weiss's father beat her, the important thing is that you stopped it before

it escalated, Yang says, hugging me look, we're all glad you're awake, honestly! I kiss her on the

forehead and smile, thanks for caring! I say, now on to the important stuff, can this arm turn into any

weapons? Yang smiles, you're just like Ruby, it can turn into a mini gun, fucking sweet! I say as I flick my

arm and It transforms into a mini gun, holy shit this is awesome! Here's the thing, Yang adds, we infused

some of our aura into that arm, we? Yeah! All four of us! Look on the side! Our insignias are on the side

of it! So even if you're alone we'll always be with you! It's getting dark out, you going to sleep Ryder?

Yang asks, I've been asleep for 7 weeks I'm fine with staying up for a bit, I say as she kisses me on the

lips and falls asleep. The door opens, hey Ryder we're back! The quiet is interrupted by Yang's snoring,

hey guys what's up? We spent the whole day looking for you! Ruby says, I was here with yang the whole

time, you didn't do anything weird right? Weiss asked, you're one to talk! Blake adds sarcastically, Ruby

collapsed from exhaustion as we laughed, I picked her up and put her with Yang, you guys get some

sleep, I'll keep watch, I say, Blake, and Weiss hug me and get on the beds with Ruby and Yang, I hear a

voice in my head, meet me in the courtyard! Now! The voice says, I stealthily sneak out the door and

head to the courtyard, the figure is a masked woman, Yang's follows behind me, Ryder? Yang says

rubbing her eyes, why're you out here? She whispers, I think I'm about to find out, I say as the woman

removes her mask and Yang's eyes widen, M-Mom?!


	21. Chapter 21

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 21

Without thinking, Yang's mother charges me with her sword, shit! I yell, pulling out Lawbringer, flicking

it into blade mode and blocking the attack, I grab her blade, spinning her and disarming her, she stops

attacking, mom stop! Yang yells, he's my boyfriend! So you are the real deal! Raven says, what do you

mean? I'm the real deal, you just tried to kill me! I was merely testing your skills to see if you're the

really the child who beat Adam Taurus, leader of the white fang, you're looking at him! Yang you got a

lucky catch with him, cute too! Raven said mockingly, Yang and I blush, anyways, why'd you tell me to

meet you? You probably didn't know this but there are a lot more white fang soldiers out there! What?!

Impossible! In 2 weeks, a guy named Roman torchwick is holding a white fang recruitment meeting, I

believe he's seen Blake and you Ryder, so you should try to wear something other than your regular

clothes! Yang? I need to talk to Ryder for a sec, that okay? She nods as she waits for me, Raven Leans

close and whispers, you're aware that Yang and Ruby are both Faunus correct? Yes I say, soon they'll

start being very affectionate towards you, and that means? They're going through their mating seasons

soon as well as any other Faunus you are in a relationship with, my eyes widen as Raven smiles, it should

happen in about 2 days but, be careful with Ruby as she's younger than you and it'd be her first time, I

have to deal with 4 horny Faunus?! How long does this last She gives me a perverted smile about 2

weeks she says as uses her teleporter to disappear, what was that about? Yang asked suspiciously, you

know exactly what she said don't you? She smirks licks my face, yep! Now come on, it's almost time for

class! We have 2 hours left until class starts, she hugs me as I pick her up and carry her to the dorm.


	22. Chapter 22

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 22

I carried Yang into the dorm and was greeted by Weiss, Ruby, and Blake, where were you?! Weiss demanded, me and Yang had a visitor who told us some interesting things, like what? Blake asked as she rubbed her eyes, I'll tell you later! I say as we head to class. Who wants to fight a Grimm?! Professor Port said as I raise my hand, and go down to the arena, no weapon Ryder? I want to test something out! Okay! He says as he releases the Boarbatusk. It charges me as I roll out of the way, my hand is engulfed in flames as I fire two shots at it, one misses but the other hits dead center as it serves out of control, falling on its back, I jump in the air and flick my metal arm into mini gun mode, destroying the creature in a hale of bullets, that's all we have time for today! Port says as we leave the room, I notice Velvet run away in tears as I chase after her, where are you going Ryder? Ruby shouted, I'll be gone for a few hours don't wait up! I shout as I follow her. Velvet! I shout as she stops dead in her tracks, *pant* give me a second I say catching my breath, hey Ryder, she hugs me, and whispers in my ear, follow me, she says dragging me into her dorm, I've never seen you with your team, where are they? They're a lot older than me so we have different rooms, the three of them share a room and I have this room all to myself! Why'd you run earlier? It was Cardin, he's still bullying you?! I say, she keeps quiet until I kiss her, her tongue touches mine as she blushes furiously, I have to go to the bathroom! She says, running into the bathroom, I wait for 10 minutes until she speaks, Ryder! Come here for a sec! I enter the bathroom to see Velvet scantily clad as she blushes, how do these look? She says with a blush, I zone out for a sec as I look at her, she's wearing a brown bikini and yellow panties uh, they look c-cute I say shyly, I can't take it anymore! Velvet says, knocking me to the floor, taking her with me, she ends up on top of me and starts playfully biting my neck, licking the areas where she bit, every time I'm with you I have these strange feelings and I can't quite describe it! She says as she starts to blush, ever since we met you've taken care of me when no one else has, I love you Ryder! Velvet says as she starts to smile, do you feel the same way about me? Of course I do! Then why do you always kiss team Rwby all sexual like?! We have this thing going on where I date all 4 of them at the same time, I love all 4 of them but to be honest I kind of like you the most! After I can ask them for you to be mine as well, I say, kissing her, she smiles and gets off me as I get up and walk over to the bed, Velvet uses a complicated lock involving finger scans to lock the door, Ryder I feel strange, she starts to blush heavily, some start early but Ruby, Yang and Blake's will definitely start in two days I hear Raven say in my head as velvet walks over to me, pushing me on the bed she says, Ryder, help me get rid of this feeling she says in a seductive voice. She kisses me deeply, sure thing babe! I say as I kiss her neck, ahh! She moans softly, I go to make a move but she grabs my hand, I'm first she says as I back up to the end of the bed, she takes my shirt and pants off, leaving me in nothing but my boxers, she lays down on my back and starts to lick my chest with her warm tongue, she stops and moves up a little and puts my hands on her breasts, I play with her nipples as she starts to moan, I gently squeeze them as she yelps, I stop, I didn't hurt you did I? No it just felt strange, I've never been touched like this before, she says with a blush, she moves down to my boxers and takes them off, her eyes widen at the sight of my member, she quickly starts to suck on it, I play with her rabbit ears as she blushes, she takes it out of her mouth in places it between her boobs, she starts to massage it as it gets harder, until I cum on her face, she wipes some of it off her face and puts her finger in her mouth, ready for round two? She says wiping my seed off her face with a wet towel, yeah, I say getting off the bed as she takes my place on the edge of the bed, I get back on the bed with Velvet as I start to trace my finger all over her body, how does this feel? Amazing! Your touch is so gentle, she says, blushing, I move down to her panties and take them off, her tight womanhood dripping with fluid, I spread her womanhood and start to lick her, ah-ahh! She yelps as my movement gets quicker and deeper until she cums, put it inside of me Ryder! I can't take it anymore! She gets on her back and spreads her legs, I place my member into her womanhood as she yells in excitement, I grab her legs pulling her towards me as my cock burrows deep inside of her, she rubs her clit as she starts to moan violently, she screams in pleasure as I fill her with my seed, I recall Raven telling me something, during this season they cannot get pregnant, so you don't have to worry, Velvet smiles as she goes to the bathroom to cleanup, thanks Ryder! You can go now, she says as I leave the dorm, to go back to team Rwby, I enter the door to them sleeping, I get into the bed with them and fall asleep with them, Blake smiles as she cuddles up next to me.


	23. Chapter 23

The Crimson Ryder

Chapter 23

It begins

I woke up after everyone else who were not in the bed with me or in the bathroom, I got dressed and left the room to look for them, Ruby! Weiss! Blake! Yang! Where are you?! I shouted, I ran into something that felt soft but firm, uh, Ryder? What are you doing? I open my eyes and see Blake on the floor, her amber eyes staring into mine, what are you doing on the floor? I say as I look down to see that Blake is blushing, I also notice where my hands are, I'm groping her again, ack! Sorry! I say quickly getting off of her, it's fine, really, where's everyone else? Getting in some early practice, Yang was behind me but she went and got something to eat, listen, we need to talk, alone! She says, dragging me to the room, she texts Ruby, Weiss, and Yang to leave us alone for a bit because she needs to talk to me about something very private, they reply with k, we enter the room and she shuts the door, yesterday you were supposed to tell us what that woman told you and Yang so, what was it? Blake asked, she told us that there are a lot of white fang soldiers left in the world and that in a couple of weeks there will be a white fang recruitment meeting led by Roman Torchwick, there would be some information there that we would need to stop the white fang once and for all! And she said that you, Yang, and Ruby would be going through something called a mating season starting today, that's all? That's all she said Blake, Blake? Are you okay? I say as she starts to blush, she hugs me tightly, she kisses me, that mating season thing that you just said, yeah? It's happening to me, her grip gets tighter, Ryder promise me one thing! What's that? Promise me that you'll always be here to cheer us up, and you'll be here for us in our darkest hours! I promise, she gets up and pulls me into the bathroom, locking the door, I never noticed this but the bathrooms in these dorms are the size of our dorms, they even have benches! I say in surprise, Blake gets on all fours and crawls to me and smiles, uh, what are you doing Blake? You're going to help me, Ruby and Yang with our seasons, starting with me! Blake says, answering my question, I play with her cat ears as she moans, ahh! She kisses me deeply, she rolls over onto her back and lays on my lap, help me with this, she says pointing to her top, I undo the buttons and take off the over shirt, she takes off the undershirt, leaving her with just her black bra, and uniform pants, she sits on my lap and starts to grind against my crotch, don't be shy Ryder, Play with them! They're yours and only yours to touch! I start to move my hand onto one of her breasts as she moans, ahh! She raises her head and kisses me, leaving a long string of saliva as the kiss ends, I start to playfully suck her neck, leaving marks on her neck, I stand up and get on top of her as I start to lick her stomach, oh my! She says in excitement as I playfully bite her nipples, causing her nipples to poke out of her bra, she sits up, as I brush her hair away from her face, you look beautiful! I say as she blushes furiously, she bends over on her knees and points to her womanhood, grabbing my finger and placing it near her, I start to lightly massage her as she contracts from the pleasure, kya! She yelps, I laugh a little, I start to speed up the massage as she starts to blush heavily, she takes my hand away from her womanhood, she pushes me over and lands on top of me, my member starts to get hard, Blake notices this and smiles, looks like someone's awake! She says as she moves down to my crotch, she unbuttons my pants and pulls down the zipper with her mouth, she takes of my pants, exposing my member, I'll let you take charge Ryder, Blake says, please get off of me for a sec Blake, she nods and gets off, now standing up, I hug her, playing with her bra to get it undone, the bra snaps, exposing her boobs, lay down on your back, she gets on her back on the floor as I get over her, I place my member in between her breasts and start to move, she starts to suck the head, as her face becomes bright red, she starts to suck deeper until almost all of it was in her mouth, I released in her mouth, she couldn't keep it all in as most of it got on her face, she gets up for a second to wash her face. After that happened, she walked over to me and smiled, your turn! She says with a lustful grin, she lays down again as I take her pants off, showing off her white panties, I lick her clit as she starts to moan violently, I l-love this! It feels so g-good! She says as I flick my tongue inside her, causing her to contract in pleasure, I stop and signal her to get up, I pick her up and place her on the floor, I bite her panties and take them off with my mouth, come here Blake! I say as she sits on my lap, you ready? I say as she nods, please be gentle, I nod as she smiles, I kiss her neck as it enters her, she screams violently as her area starts to bleed, you can move it, she says, she wraps her legs around my waist as I get faster, it feels so h-hot! Blake yells, reaching her climax, she kisses me, her tongue touching mine, as I release inside of her. Blake breathes heavily for 5 minutes, holy shit! That was… amazing! She says, getting dressed, how long have we been doing that? About 2 hours, I say, getting dressed as we leave the bathroom. What'd you two talk about? Ruby asked, curious, I told her that the white fang are not gone and they are holding a secret meeting in a couple of weeks, after that me, Ruby and Blake headed to Weiss and Yang.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

We ran into Yang and Weiss who were covered in sweat from training, you okay Yang? You look like you're in a lot of pain, I can't believe it! I lost to Weiss! Yang says in a pained voice, I might've gone a bit overboard when I fought her, overboard as in? I beat her till her aura dropped, sorry Yang! Weiss said, worried, it's fine, I'll live, o-ow! Yang says, clutching her arm in pain, I don't think you're okay Yang, yeah no shit Sherlock! I'll help Yang recover from her wounds, you three go buy something nice I say, handing them each a handful of lien, they nod and go the opposite direction, I took Yang back to the dorm and locked the door as I gently placed her on the bed, Yang sat up as I examined her Injuries, my shoulders hurt Ryder! I put my hands on her shoulders and gently rub them, ahh! That's the spot! She starts to moan, this is getting uncomfortable, I say awkwardly, I know what you did earlier, how?! I was there, I was outside the bathroom, you should've locked the other door too! She grabs my hands and places them on her breasts, I should've seen this coming, I sigh, just you and Ruby then I don't have to do it again right? Nope! You're going to be with us in our time of need don't you remember?! Dammit! I say, why'd you pick her first and not me Ryder?! You were busy, and I ran into Blake, and I haven't been paying much attention to her so I thought it would be fair if I helped her first! I was looking for you first, but I ran into Blake, sigh, it's fine but you will help me now! She says, pushing me onto the bed, she goes into the bathroom to get "dressed" as she enters the bathroom, 5 minutes later she comes out, dressed in her usual outfit, but without her brown skirt or jacket, and instead of her regular shirt, she wore a bra with a hole in the shape of a cat in the middle, she flops onto the bed, touch my body Ryder, Yang said with a lustful grin, I started with her shoulders than gradually moved down to her stomach, ahh, Yang says in a relaxed voice, Velvet was right! They call you gold finger for a reason! I start to lick the center of her breasts as she moans softly, I move my hand underneath her bra and start to massage her huge breasts as her moans get more frequent, I lick her fox ears as they perk up, she licks my neck as I squeeze her nipples causing them to stick out of her bra, she yelps a bit but she gets used to the sensation, she flips me over and kisses me on the lips, her tongue exploring every part of my mouth, she moves down to my pants but I stop her, I take my pants off and my boxers exposing my hard member, Yang, come here! She acts like a dog and hops over to me, on her knees with her tongue out, her tail showing and everything! I get up and grab her head, pulling it towards me and signaling her to open her mouth, anything for you master! She says, I like this new Ryder! I love it when he's being dominant, yang thinks as she sucks on my head as she starts to blush, I pull her head towards me as my cock goes deeper into her mouth, she catches my drift and speeds up, her face cherry red, as I cum inside of her mouth, she swallows all of it, good girl! I say, gently caressing her ears as she moves her mouth away from my member, ready for round two? She says, I nod, but first we should get cleaned up, we strip down to nothing and enter the shower, after the shower Yang put her cat bra on and her Black underwear on, I don't bother changing as we get ready for round two, I love it when you're this dominant Ryder! Yang says gleefully, as I kiss her, a long string of saliva between me and yang happens as the kiss ends, I take off her panties and rub her pussy with my cock, as she moans violently, e-enough teasing already! put it in! Wait! She says as she gets up and props herself against the wall, I'm ready! I grab her waist and thrust my member deep into her ass, Ahhh! She yells in pleasure, please Ryder! Fill my insides with your love fluid! Dominate me! I'm yours to command! I take it out of her ass and penetrate her pussy as she screams again, ah-ahh! She yells as I fill her with my seed, she breathes heavily to 20 minutes, thank you for filling me up master! Yang says seductively, we've kept them waiting for a while, I think we should join them now eh Yang? She nods and we get dressed, as we leave the dorm, I felt something again, but it wasn't Raivok, it was something sinister.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Yang? You feel that? Feel what? That aura it feels, sinister, you can sense aura far better than anyone Ryder, so no, I dismiss it as nothing and head outside to meet with them, what'd you two do alone? Ruby asked, curious, I helped her recover from her Injuries, and a few other things! Yang says, nudging my shoulder as Blake and Weiss shoot me suspicious looks, so I give them a glare back, Ruby? What's wrong? We ran into some Grimm and Ruby tried to fight them, she failed, but she got one, we had to carry her here, she wanted us to put her down when we got here so she wouldn't worry you! Well I am worried because she's covered in blood and scratches, I'll be fine she says, trying to stand up as she falls to the floor I pick her up and carry her to the dorm, as I leave Blake stares at Yang, talk Xiao Long! Blake demands, why are you in a good mood, and why'd you say a few other things? It was great! She said as she started to drool, Ryder, it was like he was someone completely different, he treated me like a queen, I loved being dominated by him! Well, now it's Ruby's turn, Blake said, what are you two talking about? Since we're Faunus females we get something called a mating season, in which we desire to be pleased by somebody, in this case Ryder, so I'm not the only one he's slept with? Nope! Blake and Yang say in unison, I put Ruby on the bed and took off her shirt to see her wounds, I get some ice and put it on her shoulders, thanks Ryder, She says in pain, I kiss her forehead, don't mention it, Just promise me that you won't be reckless like this again! I promise, good, I say, I think you should take a warm shower to help you recover, she nods and grabs my hand, dragging me to the shower, you're going to help me with the places I can't reach right? She pleads, giving me the legendary puppy eyes, I can't say no to that, so I give in as she smiles. help me get this off please, Ruby says, pointing to her clothes, I take her pants off, showing her panties, I hesitate to take off her panties and get them off, next I remove her bra, I lock the door and take off my clothes, Ruby blushes, same with me, I turn on the shower and get in with Ruby, sorry you have to do this Ryder, I know it's embarrassing but I feel safe when I'm with you, it's fine , really, I'm happy to help out my girl, she blushes as I finish the sentence, get my back please Ruby says softly as I start to wash her back, mmm! Thanks, Ruby moans, she hugs me tightly, never leave me, she says loosening her grip and kissing me, I won't, I promise, I'll never leave you, team Rwby or velvet, she smiles and hugs me again, thank you, but… she pauses, holding my hand and pulls it towards her, I pull it back as she takes a step back, sorry! I've been feeling strange lately, I don't know what's wrong with me, nothing's wrong with you, you're just growing up, becoming a woman, so you're having certain urges, I say nibbling her ear as I whisper, I'll help you with those urges, thank you Ryder, she smiles as I kiss her, her tongue exploring every part of my mouth, the kiss ends with a long string of saliva between me and Ruby, let's get cleaned up before we have fun! Ruby says cheerfully as I continue to wash her body, eventually reaching her pussy as she yelps, she starts breathing heavily, as I wash her, I turn off the shower and get out with Ruby who's still blushing, she puts on a gown as I put my boxers on. I pick her up and place her on the bed as she sits up, I lock the dorm door and get on the bed with Ruby, I kiss her neck as I leave marks on her neck as she moans, I trace my hand across her stomach, ahh! She moans softly, I lift her gown up, revealing her pale stomach and pink panties, I lick her stomach, mmm, ahh, she moans in pleasure, she opens up her gown, revealing her bra, I lick my way up to her breasts as she starts to moan, I suck on her nipples as she yells, ahh! She yells as I stop, I move down to her panties and take them off with my mouth, inserting my finger deep into her cervix, she yelps, she playfully bites my ears as I kiss her, she cums as I take my finger out of her and put it in my mouth, I kiss her and feed her some of her juice as she blushes, the kiss ends as she moves down to my crotch, taking off my boxers, she plays around with it and starts to lick the tip, you're only 15! How do you know what you're doing?! She takes it out of her mouth, I learned from the Internet! Now sit back and let me take care of you, she gets on her knees and opens her mouth, I put it inside of her mouth as she starts to suck on it, stroking it with one hand and fingering herself with the other, I cum on her face as she wipes it off, her pussy leaks cum on the bed, it feels so warm! Ruby says licking some off her face, as she lays down on her stomach, on her knees, her ass in the air, in here please, Ruby says, pointing to her ass, I grab her hands and pull them back as I enter deep inside of her ass, Ahhh! She yelps with every thrust, she sits up and moves up and down as she starts to blush heavily, she takes it out of her ass and starts to grind against my cock, she grabs it and puts it inside of her as she starts to bleed, don't stop! She yells in pleasure, I pick her up as she wraps her legs around my waist as I press her against the wall and thrust deep inside of her, she starts to reach her climax as she kisses my lips, I cum inside of her pussy, ah-ahh! She yells while hugging me, I love you Ryder, I love you too Ruby I say as she gets cleaned up. We leave the dorm as I get a text from Raven, a few actually, now that you've had your fun, that white fang meeting is happening tomorrow night so get on it! What was that Ryder? Ruby says, leaving the bathroom, now fully clothed, that thing I told you about, it's happening tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Ryder? Weiss asks, yes Weiss? How are we going to get into 4 his meeting? She asks putting on the clothing she bought from Patch, it's simple, Blake answers, since me, Yang, Ruby and Ryder are Faunus we can get in no problem but Yang said she knew a guy who knows everything about criminal organizations, and Ruby wanted to go with you Weiss, so me and Ryder will attend the meeting, okay, good luck! Weiss says as she and Ruby leave, we enter the meeting and put the white fang masks on us, will all new recruits please step forward, Roman spots us in the corner of his eye and fires at me, I dodge it and see the power box, Blake! Shoot the power box! Got it! She yells firing a shot from Gambol Shroud at the box, cutting the power, soldiers start firing blindly Ryder get us out of here! I'm working on it! I ready Lawbringer and fire 2 shots at the window, cracking it, jump out the window! I shout as she nods and runs for the window. Quickly! I yell as I hear a mech booting up, we crash out the window and end up on a roof, the mech crashes through the wall, Blake calls Ruby Weiss and Yang, we need help there's a- GIANT FUCKING MECH AFTER US! I yell running for my life, where are you two? AAHHH! I yell as I pass Ruby, I guess that answers your question, Weiss says sarcastically as they give chase, we end up on the freeway jumping from car to car, Ryder get back here! Roman yells, you're the key to winning for the Faunus! Yang pops up beside us on her bike, I jump on and ready my sniper rifle, firing an explosive round at it, causing it to stagger, I'm in position! Weiss shouts as we see her on the freeway, Weiss freezes the ground, causing Roman to slide off the freeway as we follow him, I've got an idea Ruby, let's hear it! I whisper into their ears telling them what to do, they nod as we get into position, freezerburn! Ruby yells as Weiss freezes the ground and Yang hits it, causing steam to surround us, Roman turns on the mech's targeting systems as we rush it, ladybug! Ruby yells as she and Blake jump up and hit it from above, Checkmate! She yells as Blake and Weiss attack Roman with ice and quick attacks, Roman charges Yang, I jump in front of her to take most of the damage from the blow, it knocks me and Yang through a concrete pillar, Ryder! Yang! Blake yells in worry, they'll be alright, Yang's Semblance is that the more damage she takes, the stronger she gets, that's what makes her special! What about Ryder, all I'm saying is, Roman's screwed! Yang you okay? I say, getting up, yeah! Let's do this! She yells, her hair burning and her eyes red, I do the same as Roman tries to hit Yang, she catches the fist and breaks it with her Ember Celica, burning sensation! I yell as me and Yang attack the robot in unison it shatters, Yang fires a shot at Roman but it's blocked by a girl in a red dress and black hair, Yang look out! I yell running in front of her and blocking the fireball, dammit! Yang says as Roman flies away in a jet. Ryder? Where are you going? Ruby asks, I'm taking a 2 week break from all of this! What do you mean all of this?! Weiss demands, from the sex and fighting, don't worry! I'll keep in touch I promise! I say, kissing Weiss's head as she blushes, see ya in 2 weeks! I say as I head towards the city, wait where are you going to stay? I bought a house in the city a couple months back, they wave and head back to Beacon. As I walk through the city I end up in an alleyway, hmm? My eyes widen, a girl? She has pink and brown hair, relatively short, her clothes are torn, she's covered head to toe in scratches and bruises, I pick her up and carry her to my house in the city, she holds on to me tightly as I smile.


	27. Chapter 27

27

I brought the girl into my house and laid her on the bed, taking off her torn clothes and examined her

body, her breasts and stomach were the most damaged so I wrapped that area in bandages, after that I

got some ice and put it on her shoulders, get some rest okay? I say, talking to the unconscious girl, as I

fall asleep. I wake up to the still unconscious girl as I show a bit of worry on my face, her eyes open as

she sits up on the bed, huh? Where am I? The girl asks, you've been out for a couple of days, I found you

in an alleyway, you were unconscious so I took you to my place, do you remember anything? Neo, huh? I

say, my name is Neo, the girl says, anything else? No, sorry, Neo says, I'm Ryder, she hugs me, thank

you! She says in tears, uh Neo? Yes Ryder? We should get you some clothes, why? You have next to

nothing on, we leave the house and get some clothes, she picked a pink and white jacket with matching

pants as we leave the store, as we walked out of the store something approached us, a dog, a husky, it

followed us home so I took it with us, when we got home Neo went crazy over the dog, Puppy! She

yells, petting it as I smile, Neo? Hm? She says looking up at me, how old are you? 17, my eyes widen,

why? Because you're so little! You look adorable, I say as she blushes, normally I hate being called short,

but I guess if you say it I don't mind, she says, shyly, so we got you some new clothes, now you'll need a

weapon, we'll pick one up tomorrow. What happened? Neo asks, pointing to my left arm, I lost it in

battle so they replaced it with a metal arm, the dog whimpers, robbing its head against my leg, I think I'll

call you, wolf, the husky barks in happiness and licks me, it's getting dark out so we should get some

rest, Neo and wolf nod as they get on the bed, I get on first as Neo lays beside me, she kisses me as I

blush, goodnight, she says with a smile, night, I say as we fall asleep


	28. Chapter 28

28

Neo woke up and noticed I was still asleep, she smiled and shook me a little to wake me up, I woke up

half asleep as I notice Neo on top of me, morning beautiful I say as she blushes, she kisses me deeply,

she smiles, I notice that wolf isn't on the edge of the bed, Neo? Where's wolf? I hear a bark and a

scream from outside, I rush outside to see wolf barking at Blake, she's hissing at wolf as I laugh, wolf!

Down boy! He backs off, who's she? Neo asks, pointing at Blake, she gets off the tree and walks towards

me, I'm his, Blake says answering Neo, so am I! Neo says as they both look at me, I'm open minded, I

found her in an alleyway the night we fought Roman, so I took her in, you didn't do her did you? Blake

says with a blush, no I don't think, were you following me? No, I got bored at Beacon so I came to visit

you until you come back to Beacon, fine, you can stay, what's the other reason you wanted to come

here? Yang's suffering from withdrawal of you so she's been bugging me, as in? She follows me into the

shower and tries to get with me, pfft! I say laughing, she grabs my hand and pulls it towards her breasts,

she starts to rub my hand against her breasts, ah-ahh! She moans, making Neo jealous, she kisses me

deeply, leaving a long string of saliva between me and Neo, please stop, both of you, why? You used to

love it when I did this, it's not that I don't like it, it's that we're in public! Oh, right, Blake and neo say at the

same time as they stop, let's take this inside! Not right now Blake, I took this break to get away from sex

and fighting, her ears go down in disappointment, I pet her ears and whisper, don't worry, I got

something special planned for you! She immediately lights up and hugs me, when? Soon, and it involves

You and someone else! I hear an explosion in the distance, what was that?! Neo asked, scared, I don't know but

let's check it out! I say as I go back inside to grab Lawbringer as me, Neo, Blake, and wolf head in the

direction of the explosion.


	29. Chapter 29

29

What do you think that explosion was Ryder? Blake asks as we run towards the explosion, let me think, that aura reading! Can it be?! Hey Ryder! How's life been treating ya! Raivok! What are you doing here, and did you cause that explosion? No, that's why I'm here, the explosion created this hole, wanna check it out with me? Sure but, these three are coming, who are they? Raivok asks, who's he? Blake and Neo ask, Blake, Neo, meet the guy who saved me when I was thrown off the cliff, Raivok, this is Blake and Neo, my two girlfriends, the other four are at Beacon, and that's Wolf, my dog, we look down the hole, what do you think's down there? Grimm, white fang, could be anything, what are we waiting for?! Let's check it out! Neo says as she jumps down the hole as we follow after her. I hear an inhuman roar, nothing like that of a Grimm as we follow the noise, we walked for what seemed like forever as we finally reached the source of the roars, Ho-ly I say, shit! Blake finished, we saw a 70- foot tall Grimm that looked like a Bull, it had a huge orodachi, ready your weapons men! I heard someone yell as 10 soldiers charged the beast, it was fast and slaughtered them all with out even a scratch landing on it, it looked at us and roared, charging us as we prepared to fight the beast. Raivok swung at it with his battle-axe, landing a blow on it as it swung at him, I blocked the blow as Blake shot it in the leg, she jumped up and slashed at it a few times, but the beast disarms her, knocking her sword towards me, it threw her at me, knocking Lawbringer away from me, it kicks me hard in the stomach, throwing me into a wall, Ryder! Blake shouts as she tries to reach her sword, the beast kicks the sword, knocking it towards me, the beast stabs Blake in the stomach, causing her to scream in agony, BLAKE! I yell in anger, I try to move but I can't, I have a flashback of my mother dying, r-run! R-Ryder! Save yourself! My mother says weakly as she is stabbed to death, the flashback ends as my eyes widen, I'm scared! I say in my head, I grab Blake's Gambol Shroud, and run towards the beast, the beast is about to deliver the killing blow as Blake closes her eyes, but I will FIGHT! I yell as Blake opens her eyes to see me blocking the beasts orodachi with her Gambol Shroud, R-Ryder? Neo! Get Blake to safety! Or at least away from this thing! She nods and picks Blake up and brings her to Raivok, RAIVOK! Stop Blake from dying at any cost! No one's dying today, the beast focuses its eyes on Blake and tries to charge her, hey! I yell at the beast, your fight's with me! It swings at me, he's fast! I say as he lands a blow on my left cheek, leaving a scar, I slash the beasts legs, causing it to kneel, it hits me with a flurry of attacks, I scream in pain as I stab it in the leg and get some distance from it, I throw Blake's Gambol Shroud at a loose rock in the ceiling, I pull hard, causing the Boulder to fall onto the beasts head as I charge it, it tries to swing at me but I jump just in time and land on the orodachi, I run up the orodachi and jump on the beasts head, I cut its throat open and Pierce the back of its head with Gambol Shroud as I run down the beasts body, cutting it in half as it disintegrates, I see Jaune's team in the distance as I walk over to Blake, Raivok? How is she? Her condition is stable but my power alone won't work, Ryder! I hear jaune yell as he and his team run towards us, what're you doing here? Investigating the source of those explosions, you? Same, if Blake's here then Where's the rest of your team? At Beacon, long story short Ryder's hurt badly, Blake's in critical condition and we need a ride back to Beacon so hurry up! Raivok says, getting irritated, we don't have to take orders from someone we don't know! Ren says, yeah! Nora adds, both of you stop bickering! I'll explain later just get us to Beacon before Blake dies! I yell with tears in my eyes, let's go then, wait where's wolf? I say, wolf nudges my leg as I turn to him, he's got Lawbringer in his mouth, *heh* guess some dogs aren't so bad after all! Blake says, I put Gambol Shroud in its sheath and put it on my back, I grab Lawbringer and also put it in its sheath and on my back, I pick up Blake follow JNPR, we have a Bull head waiting for us to fly us back to Beacon, you look like you're in a lot of pain Ryder, Neo and Pyrrha add, I'll be fine, just a little blood and a scar I say smiling as we enter the bullhead and fly to Beacon. Blake opens her eyes, you're awake! Where are we and where's my weapon!? It's right here, I say pointing to my back, you want it back? I have a spare at Beacon that's more high tech so, you can keep it, how long til we get to beacon? 30 minutes I say as Neo walks over to me and sits beside me and Blake, she and Blake kiss me at the same time as I blush wildly.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Weiss, Ruby, and Yang are waiting at the bullhead landing at Beacon as they got a call from Jaune who

said to meet them there, the bullhead landed and the hatch opened, what'd you call us here for Jaune?

Ruby asked, hey, I say as I exit the bullhead, Ryder? What happened to your body? You're covered in

cuts and wounds, there's a scar on your face, and where's Blake?! She's right here, and I'm in a lot of pain right now, Gah! Fuck! I yell, holding my stomach, I'll take Ryder and "patch" him up Weiss says, nudging Yang's shoulder, she gives her the OK and Weiss takes me to the dorm, they're gonna "do it" aren't they? Blake says, clutching her stomach, come on Blake, let's get you to the infirmary, Yang says, picking up Blake as everyone, including Raivok, Neo, and wolf follow them. Weiss puts me down and locks the door, answers now Ryder! Where'd you get that scar?! Why are you injured?! And why do you have Blake's weapon?! Blake apparently has a more high-tech version of her Gambol Shroud so she gave me this one because I somehow mastered using it with only one try against this huge Grimm we were fighting which lead to this scar, why I'm injured and why there's a huge scar on Blake's stomach now, anymore questions? I say, kind of annoyed, she hugs me, you idiot, you keep on getting yourself into these near-death situations and you only survive because you have luck! But one of these days your luck will run out and you'll die! And if you die we'll be all alone! Weiss exclaims, starting to cry, I pat her head, please don't cry, I hate it when you do that, I promise that I won't be reckless like this anymore, I'll be more careful if it'll make you happy, Weiss wipes the tears from her eyes, she hugs me, knocking me to the floor, she kisses me deeply, she smiles as the kiss ends, she goes to the bathroom to get some ice and I sit on the bed, wait, if she can make ice with her Semblance then why does she need to go to the bathroom to get ice? I think to myself, I feel like patch did not literally mean she would heal me but, refers to what we did in Patch, Weiss comes out of the bathroom with some ice and wearing some slightly revealing clothing she smiles and removes my weapons and puts them to the side, then she takes off my shirt, revealing all of my cuts and wounds, she puts the ice on my back as I shudder, Christ that's cold! I say as Weiss smiles, she uses her Semblance to close the cuts, I get up to leave as Weiss grabs my hand, play with me, I need to see how Blake is doing, you never pay attention to me anymore! Ever since we fucked in Patch, you've been spending less and less time with me and more with everyone else, even Velvet and that neo girl! I heard that you banged Ruby, Blake, Yang, and velvet, you are right though and I'm sorry for that, and I did that to help them with their seasons, I'm sorry for yelling, I'll go, you visit Blake and I'll leave, not that you care about what I want, Weiss says, disappointed with tears in her eyes as she heads to the door, I grab her hands and pull them back as I kiss her, we're not going to "do it" I have something special planned for you, Blake, and Neo, I say as she smiles and gets up as we head towards the infirmary, there it is again! I think to myself, that same evil aura.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Carry me to the infirmary Ryder! Weiss demanded, fine, I say, picking her up in a bridal carry as we enter the infirmary, she hurting that bad that you had to carry her here?! Damn Ryder! I'm kinda jealous! Yang says, winking at me, I let out a laugh as I place Weiss down, we didn't bang, Yang, sure you didn't, she says with a smirk and a blush on her face, anyways, how's she doing? See for yourself, Ruby says, moving away from Blake's bed, her stomach is bandaged, this is my fault! No it's not Ryder, Jaune says, putting his hand on my shoulder, we were there, we saw the whole thing, no one's at fault for this, Ren adds, what do you mean by you were there?! I say, starting to get pissed, we filmed it, I slapped Jaune hard, knocking him to the floor, my hair starts to burn red, my eyes turn black, what the hell Ryder?! Pyrrha exclaims, helping Jaune up, so instead of helping us beat that monster you just stood by and recorded it?! Me and Blake almost died fighting that giant Grimm just so you could get a video?! You're overreacting a bit here Ryder, I'm reacting perfectly! I'm not mad I just want to know why you didn't help us? I say as I start to calm down, my hair and eyes going back to their normal color, believe me, I wanted to help, but Pyrrha insisted we stay back as she said that this was your chance to unlock some of your power, I mean, you could use Blake's weapon far better than her! Wait, I have an idea! Ruby says, what? What if your "powers" are that you can use our weapons flawlessly? We all made more high tech versions of our weapons just for this occasion, I wanna see this too, Blake says, getting up as she falls to the floor, I'll carry you there, I say, picking up Blake in a bridal carry as we head to the training grounds. We stopped at our dorm to get their more high tech versions of their weapons, Yang called Ozpin to tell him that we would need the training grounds to ourselves for a few hours and he said yes, as we enter the training grounds I put Blake down, Ruby tosses me her old crescent rose and pulls out her new one, before we start, who are these three?! Yang says, pointing to wolf, Neo, and Raivok, I met neo the same day we fought Roman, Wolf is the dog I met the day after that, and Raivok is the reason I'm alive back when I fell off the cliff, oh, that's all, begin! Weiss shouts as Ruby charges me, how do I use this thi- oh shit! I yell as I roll out of the way, the weapon turns into a scythe, okay, I think I got it now! I say as I charge Ruby the weapons clash as the scythes lock together, I flip over Ruby, using the locked scythes and throw Ruby and her crescent rose up in the air as I fire 2 shots at Ruby, she falls to the floor and has a shocked expression on her face, I turn crescent rose, into its small form and put it on my back, you're better than me with crescent rose? Well, my weapon is now yours, cool! I think to avoid confusion with this crescent rose and your crescent rose, I'll name this one, Crimson Rose, I say as Ruby tackles me, Ruby kisses me deeply and smiles as she gets off of me and heads over to the group, next up is me! Weiss says with a grin, tossing me her myrtenaster and pulling out her more high tech one as we prepare to fight.


End file.
